The Skywalkers Plan
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Luke and Mara make a last stand to cover the escape of their family and friends. They thought they would die until they woke up in their younger bodies when the Force decides to send their souls into the past with all their memories of the future. The good thing is that they will not be alone. Two other's are set back too but did they arrive at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story I have been thinking of. This is for everyone who hated the way Disney went with the new Star Wars movies, Not that they are not good. I have always like Luke and Mara together ever since Timothy Zahn introduced her character. I also hated when Mara was killed in Sacrifice.**

 **This new story begins with Mara and Luke sacrificing their lives to save their family and friends. The force as other ideas and sends them back to do it all over. Hopefully saving the Galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong.**

Luke and Mara were trying to hold off the Yuuzhan Vong while the rest of the Jedi got away with the Jedi children they were evacuating. The Jedi had been sold out by the very people they were trying to save. Some one from the Peace Brigade had discovered where they were hiding the children and let the Vong know where to find them. The Jedi protecting them had gotten the word out they needed help and Luke and the rest responded along with Booster and his Star destroyer Errant Venture. They got the jedi and children on the Venture and they were leaving the system. Most of the Jedi fighters were where in close support of the Venture while Luke, Mara, Corran and Mirax were bringing up the rear in the Pulsar Skate and the Jade Shadow.

Luke notice the Venture was far enough from any gravity wells and could jump to light speed. "Shadow to Skate. Corran you and Mirax get going. We will bring up the rear." Mara looked at him knowing if both ships stayed both would be lost. Luke was giving Corran and Mirax a chance. "Luke if you stay you might not make it. Let us cover each other. We will both have a chance" came Corran's reply. Before Luke could answer Mara did "Mirax, go. If we both stay neither of us will make it. This way one ship can get out. Mirax just do me a favor. Let Ben know we both love him and we are sorry we wont be there to watch him grow up." "I will Mara." Corran sent one final message before the Skate left. "May the force be with the two of my friends." With that the Skate made to escape while the Shadow covered there escape. Once they made it out and made the jump to meet up with the Venture.

Luke was manning the weapons as Mara flew. "Ok Mara lets go." "Luke we are at half speed and have hull breaches all over." "I'm sorry Mara. After taken so long to admit our feelings and get together I was looking forward to raising our children. Then enjoying our grandchildren before we grew old together before joining the force." "I know Luke I love you Farmboy." "I love you too." A their ship turned to take as many Vong with them they felt a pulse of light sided force before their ship exploded.

 **Hope you all like the start of this new story. Now the question everyone has I'm sure is how far back will they go. You just have to wait for the second chapter. The following chapters will be longer so those who like the long chapters stay tone, more on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A second chapter today. I hope you all like where I go with this story.**

Luke woke up with a headache. It took a minute for him to wake up enough to realize something was wrong. The last thing he remembered was he and Mara were fighting the Vong. Corran and Mirax were in the Skate fighting with them till they convinced them to fall back and escape. He and Mara said their good byes knowing they would not live to see their son Ben again.

As he looked around he was in his room at his Aunt and Uncle's moisture farm on Tattooing. What's more he looks like he is around 14 years old. Rubbing his face with his hands Luke sat there in bed trying to remember anything that could have caused him to appear in his 14 year old self. That's assuming he is not imagining the last 30 something years. First thing first figure if the memories are real. Easy try to do something with the force. So he use telekinesis to lift objects in his room. Well that settles that. Memories are real. The next thing is to see if he still had his bond with Mara. Mara. His wife and his other half. She would be on Coruscant. If she did not come back too he didn't know what he would do. She kept him grounded.

He looked for the bond where he could always feel it and it was there. He didn't try to contact her. There was always a chance his father or the Emperor would sense it. He would have to wait and hope she came back in time too and would contact him when it was safe. Till then he would use is knowledge and help his Uncle improve the farm so when he had to leave his Aunt and Uncle will be able to afford enough droid's to help or his Uncle could hire some one.

Another thing he had to figure out right now was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Did he tell the Jedi Master or not. If he told Ben would he need to tell his Aunt and Uncle so he can train when he had free time. He could trust them, it might even help when Mara showed up, assuming she did. He heard is Aunt get up and started getting ready for the day. He knew his Uncle would be up in a minute.

Luke got up and got himself ready to start his life over. Walking in to see his Aunt and Uncle at the kitchen table he walked up and told them "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru we need to talk and you might want to contact Obi-Wan Kenobi."

L/M

Mara Jade Skywalker was not a happy person. She woke up to find that she was in her 12 year old body and stuck training to be one of the Emperor's hands. She was not sure how she ended up back in the past but knew she would use her future knowledge to help bring the Empire down. First she needed to get to Luke. She was sure he was back too since she could feel her bond. To do that she would have to play along till she could arrange it. She had a plan.

She would hack the Imperial computer network and move some credits around to a private account she could access. She also needed a ship. As much as she loved the Shadow. She needed a ship that would not be noticed. So she needed a YT-1300. She would have it modified heavily. She also would try to copy all the files she could. She would need the ship first. With that she got started. Luckily she had another two years before the Emperor forced the force bond and sent her on her first mission..

L/M

Over the next year Both Luke and Mara did all they could to stay invisible to the Emperor and Vader. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru took the news better then he thought. Kenobi had been a little skeptical but in the end had no choice but to believe Luke.

Luke worked to fill the holes in his knowledge of the force as well has help his Uncle improve the farm. He also worked to get his body in better shape. A few times over the year he felt Mara brush up against his mind but never tried to talk with him. When ever she did he would brush her back and try to send his love for her threw the bond.

Mara over the next year had transferred over 10 million credits to a private account without being caught. Imperial security was really bad if you knew how to get around it like she did. Once she had the credits she bought a YT-1300.

It was different then the Falcon and in twice as good of shape. The cockpit was not to the side but between the forward pylons. She also had proton torpedo launchers instead of concussion missile launchers. The shield, weapons, communications have all been upgraded. Her Hyper drive was faster then the one the falcon had as well has the sub-light engines. The computer systems, ship electronics and sensors had been upgraded. She even add electronic counter measures so that it would be harder to see the ship with sensors. She had the starboard hold modified. It had a first class aid station. The rest was a secure computer data base she stored all the data she copied from imperial files. The galley/lounge area plus all the crew quarters updated and comfortable. The Captains quarters were luxurious by freighter standards. She also had hidden compartments for weapons. It also had the only terminal that could access the computer data base in the starboard hold.

Mara was now ready to leave and disappear. She had a virus that would erase all her data first before erasing other data in the Imperial computer system. She had heard the Emperor and Vader were both off planet.

It was just past mid night when she snuck out of the Imperial Palace and headed for where her ship was docked. It took a hour as she wanted to make sure she was not being followed. When she got there she made sure that the ship had not been messed with since she last made a trip to check on it. Boarding the ship she dropped her personnel gear off in her and Luke's quarters. It took her another 30 minutes ones she took of to pull the levers back to engage the hyper drive. Taking a deep breath she reached out and spoke to her husband for the first time in a year. "Luke I am on my way. Should be there in a little over a week." She felt his relief threw the bond. "I am so happy to hear that. I have missed you so much and have been worried some thing would go wrong and you would have been discovered." "I know Luke, I have missed you so much. I love you Farmboy." "I love you too, see you soon."

L/M

Over the next week and a half Luke meditated a great deal. Ever since he and Mara got together they never where apart this long. His Aunt just gave him knowing looks and even his Uncle chuckled at his nervousness at seeing Mara again. Mara had been good about checking in once a day. Luke had told her to land at Kenobi's place that they had a place to hide the ship there.

Luke was at Kenobi's place standing outside an entrance to a hanger bay that he, Kenobi and his Uncle had carved out in the cliff face next to Kenobi's home. At the time Luke did not know for sure he would need it right away but knew Mara had to get here some how and figured she would want to fly her own ship to get to Tatooine. He smiled as he saw the YT-1300 approach and reached out with the force and felt a familiar presence.

Mara felt Luke and then seen him standing there waiting for her. She had her own smile plastered on her face. As she came towards the entrance to the new hanger bay she slowed to a hover then followed Luck in. The tunnel went back farther then she thought it would. When she entered the bay she saw a couple land speeders parked and some other equipment needed to maintain ships. She landed the ship where Luke indicated the shut down. When she walked out of the cockpit she told her R-2 droid Little Trouble to run diagnostics on the ship.

Luke waited for the boarding ramp to lower. It was a few minutes later the ramp lowered and standing at the top was a 13 year old looking Mara. Mara came down as Luck walked up when they met they took each other in their arms and kissed for the first time in a year.

 **Well Luke and Mara are back together. Now they need to decide what comes next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. This chapter will get us threw the time we left off in the last chapter till just before A New Hope. Hope everyone likes it.**

After Mara and Luke finish greeting each other, Mara gave him a tour of the ship they headed for one of the speeders. It didn't take long to reach the Lars farm. When they got out Luke lead Mara to the living area. Seated at the table was Ben, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. "Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen and Ben I would like you to meet Mara Jade Skywalker. Well will be a Skywalker again." Aunt Beru got up and hugged the young girl. "Welcome to the family. Luke has told us all about you and how you have taken care of him. Thank you for being there for him when we couldn't." Mara was blushing now, something Luke rarely seen. "Thank you, he has been there for me as well. He was the first to except me my past and all." Uncle Owen and Ben introduced them selves though Owen was the only one to hug Mara.

Ben decided to get things started. "Mara if you feel up to it could you tell us about the last year?" "When I came back I was disoriented at first. It took a few minutes to realize what had happen. I was relieved when I felt the force bond with Luke, because it could only mean he came back too. I started planning what I could do. First I needed credits. So over the last year I started transferring small amounts of credits to a secure private account that I could access. I knew I would need a fast way off the planet when it was time to leave so I purchased a YT-1300 and had it upgraded and modify our needs. I can show you when you see the ship. The last big thing I did was copy files from the Imperial computer network. That took the longest time because the files we would need would be the hardest to get. The day I left both the Emperor and Vader were off planet. I let loose a virus in the computer network to start erasing files starting with mine then randomly hitting files I accessed to help cover up what I got." "How much did you get?" asked Aunt Beru. "I don't really know. I would copy some data then when I got a chance I would sneak out and head to the ship. I never had a lot of time before I had to get back before I would be notice missing. Most of the starboard hold is computer banks which can only be access from a terminal in mine and Luke's quarters." "Well it is something we can figure out and organize the data over the next few years. We have time." replied Luck.

Over the next year was a busy year for the Skywalkers. They continued to help at the farm. With the work they put improving the moisture vaporators they had and Mara using some of the credits she got they really improved the water production on the farm. For the first time since Owen and Beru took over the farm they were not struggling.

Luke, Mara and Ben also worked on training. Mara had built her own lightsaber on the way to Tatooine. They practice with both target drones and dueling each other. Ben taught them some different fighting styles they didn't know. Between all the work on the farm and training they went threw all the data Mara stole. It was organized and a few things copied and smuggled to the Alliance. After a year on Tatooine they left for Dagobah to see Master Yoda.

L/M

They had just come out of lightspeed and Mara got her first good look at the place Luke trained. "Luck it is one big swamp." "Yes, why do you think I told you to pack the clothes and supplies we brought. I don't know How long we will be here for. It's going to be wet and humid. Just be glad we have the Knights Escape. I lived in a small tent last time." Mara just glared at him before setting course. Just like last time the instruments went haywire but Luke was ready this time. They slowed their decent and approached the at a slowed rate using the force to guide them to Yoda. He was not hard to find in the force. They landed in a clearing next to Yoda's home.

When they walked down the ramp he was waiting for them. They both gave a slight bow of respect before introductions. "Master Yoda, I am Master Luke Skywalker." "And I am Master Mara Jade Skywalker his wife." Yoda just looked at them. "Umph. Masters you say. Young you appear but young you are not." "No Master Yoda, we are not 14 and 16 years as we seem we are actually 44 and 46 years of age." "Explain you will. Then tell me what brings you here."

Luke and Mara explained about the Vong and the battle they fought that ended with them in their 12 and 14 year old bodies. They explained about the next 30 years. Luke explained about rebuilding the Jedi. His mistakes and successes. Mara told about her years as the Emperor's hand and her discoveries of the truth. When they were done Mara got up and went to the galley and fixed dinner. Master Yoda sat with his eyes closed for a bit before he spoke. "Could have not ask for more then what you did. Proud I am of what you accomplished. Lot of pressure you faced. Continue helping you fill the knowledge you lack, I will. Stay here for a while you will." "Thank you Master Yoda. We are both prepared to stay for a coupe years if need be." replied Luke. Mara sorted over in the galley. "Your wife agree she does not." said a chuckling Yoda. "She is more then willing to stay. Though I'm sure she would like for me to find a spot that was not a dustball with sand getting every where or a swamp." Another snort from the galley. "Not afraid to say how she feels she is not. Good it is. Of attachments, speak we will. Against the code it was. Wrong it looks like it was too." "Of the jedi I lost to the darkside not a single one of them was married or in a strong relationship. From what I learned Corellian Jedi also did not have this problem and most of them married and had children." "New Jedi Order build we will in the way you built it. Help you improve on it I will. Help you in your teaching I will. With information you had excellent job you did." "Thank you Master Yoda. It is always good to look at new way of things to see which may work better. Hopefully there will be less failures." "Yes less there may be but failures there maybe too. Together you and your mate will lead the New Order to greats things then before." Mara brought dinner to the table. As they ate they spoke you the training the two had and what they hoped to do in the future.

Over the next two years they worked with Yoda to set up several training programs designed to cater to different types of individuals. Yoda also continued the training Kenobi started. Both of them would be tired and muddy at times at the end of the day but both were happy. While there they both started getting visions of them on Corellia with Mirax at a cantina. They spoke to each other and Master Yoda. It was decided that after they got married on Tatooine when Mara was 16 they would then head to Corellia to find Mirax and Corran. If Corran and Mirax had also came back then they would invite them to join them if they wish. Also they would see about Corran's father Hal going to Dagobah to train with Yoda. On the day they left Yoda came to see them off. "Master Yoda we will return, hopefully with a new student for you to teach." said Luke. Mara spoke up "Thank you Master Yoda for the help you have given." A sad Yoda spoke with a solemn voice. "On you two all hope resides. Help you more I wish I could do. For young I am not. Help you what I can I will. May the force be with you Master Skywalkers." With that they left for Tatooine.

L/M

When they landed in the hanger next to Ben's house they were met by Owen, Beru and Ben. No sooner where they off the ship that Beru pulled both of them in a hug. "It is so good to have you both back." Owen joined is wife "Yes you both have been missed." "Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen it is good to be home. Though I wish we could stay long. Let's go in to Ben's home and talk." They all sat down and Luke spoke. "While meditating we had several visions of a friend of ours. We saw ourselves with her leading us to believe we need to meet with her on Corellia. After speaking with Master Yoda we also believe she and her husband Corran may have come back also." At this Ben sat up. "Luke are you sure. It would be a great benefit having another Jedi Master to help with things." "There will be no way to be sure until we see them. It could be risky but it is a risk worth taken. We will not be leaving till after Mara and I get married." Turning to his Aunt "We will be doing that with in the month." Mara added "I have no mother to help me plan it. I don't want anything big just close friends and family. I am definitely don't want another like last time. Leia went a bit overboard." Mara and Luke then went to tell them about their wedding Luke's sister organized.

A month later Luke and Mara was standing next to each other saying their vows to each other as their family (Luke's Aunt and Uncle. Kenobi who turned out to be Mara's Uncle) and friends (the Darklighter families). When it was over they had a small reception at the Lars farm. Luke knew this would be the last time he would see Biggs till he and Mara arrived on Yavin 4.

That night Luke and Mara stayed on their ship. They would be leaving for Corellia the next day. They spent the whole night making love to each other. It had been over 4 years sense the last time. They wanted to wait till they got married again. Not that they did not do other things. Just before falling asleep "Luke I am glad you are my first and only thi time." Both sleep a few hours till they had to get up.

L/M

They took the Corellian run and arrived in Corellia in a few days. "This ship is definitely faster then the Falcon. I can see some bets between you and Han in the future." Mara just smirked as she brought the ship in to a landing bay. They would rent it for a month to make they had plenty of time to find Mirax and Corran. After customs inspected their paperwork and the ship they headed in to the city. They had an idea where to look for Corran based on stories he told the two.

The two spent the next week traveling around Coronet City. In the second week they found and mapped all the spots that both Corran and Mirax had talked about going to. They also mapped out several escape routes. Mara was definitely rubbing off on Luke. It was a week in a half later they saw Mirax. Luke and Mara where sitting in the back corner in the shadows when they saw her sit in another corner where she could see the door. It was few minutes later that they saw who she was waiting for. They watch Corran walk in and head to Mirax table. "Well this answers that question." stated Luke. "Yes, should we join our friends and see how they have been. It would only be polite." Luke snorted to that. Mara Jade Skywalker was never been accused of being polite. When his wife heard that thought she backhanded him in the gut. Getting up and making sure their faces where concealed in their hoods. The two headed to the both Corran and Mirax where seated at. With out asking they sat a crossed them. "You will not need the blaster Corran or you either Mirax."

Both Corran and Mirax reconciled the voice but how unless they were not the only ones to come back. Corran reached out with the force and felt two force signatures he did not think he would fell for a while. "Luke Mara, a little surprised to see the two of you here of all places." aid a calm Corran. Mirax relaxed at the names he called. Both Luke and Mara lowered their hoods. Mirax gave them a stern stare "You two scared us to death. Could you have not have walked over without hiding your faces?" A cheeky Mara replied "What would be the fun it that. Plus the less people who see us the less we could be recognized. Though less chance with Luke but with me there is no telling." Mirax and Corran understood. It could be dangerous for Mara to be recognized if she had already left the service of the Empire. Luke Spoke up "Maybe we could take this conversation to our ship. Less likely the wrong people over hearing things none of use want heard." With that the four left for the space port, taken an indirect route.

L/M

Once the hatch was closed proper greetings where exchanged. "Come on lets go sit in the lounge and talk. Looks like we all have a lot to go over." stated Luke. With That they sat. Luke and Mara went over the last 4 years. Saving what they had planned for the future till later. When they were done Corran let out a whistle. "Well the two of you have been busy. Looks like you got a lot done that will help us in the future." Luke answered Corran "Yes a lot of the knowledge I didn't have last time I have now. I don't know everything but we are better prepared this time around. If you two come with us we can start with teaching a lot of what we learned. I also think this might be an opportunity for your father. Master Yoda is waiting to finish his training" Mara asked the big question. "Does anyone know about the two of you?" Mirax spoke "Yes my father, Corran's father and grandfather and that's it." "My aunt, Uncle, Kenobi and Master Yoda. With those you told that is 7. We should leave it at may need to tell others later but we will discuss it before hand."

"I guess it is our turn." Corran looked at Mirax. "When I realized what happen I was not sure if I was happy about it or not. Was I the only one here or did others come back also. First I needed to see if Mirax came back since she was with me when I came back. I started checking out some of the places she used to go with her father." "When I saw him in one of the places my father did business I knew he came back also. I had already explained to my father everything. He had a little trouble believing me at first. He was also not happy when he learned who I married. You should have seen his face when I told him off. He relaxed when I told him about his grandchildren." They all could see the pain in her eyes. They all had it when they thought about the kids they lost. "After a while he excepted it. We talked about him getting out of smuggling and doing what he did before he got the Ventur. He was did not like the idea all that well till I told him about Kessel. When I saw Corran walk in and sit down I told my father he was here. We went and joined Corran at the table he was at. It had been 2 months since we came back. When we sat down it was tense for a minute till I suggest we go back to the Skate to talk and Corran ask his father join us if he knew what was going on." "I had also told them already. They believed me a little better then Booster believed Mirax. I got in contact with my father and he joined us on the Skate. It went better then we thought it would. My father and Grandfather both knew about my marriage and how Booster had helped out a lot in the later years. My grandfather was surprised when I told him he and Booster got a long the few times they meet after Mirax got married." Mirax continued the story "Over the last few years we have been meeting regularly. We would keep an eye on any news of the Jedi making a return. Anything that would show others came back. If we had not heard anything in the next year we where heading out to Tatooine to see if Luke was there still or not. If he wasn't we would try to find the Alliance and find you Luke." Corran picked up the tail "Something in the force was telling me to wait. Now I know why." "Mara and I kept having force visions of seeing us with Mirax, so after we returned to Tatooine and get married we headed here. Now the question is do you want to come with us or are you staying here?" Corran and Mirax gave each other and look before Corran answered. "We will go with you. We need to talk with my father, grandfather and Booster before just disappearing.

Over the next week Luke meet with Booster, Hal and Rostek Horn. Rostek had given Luke a copy of all the data he had on the jedi and promised when it was safe would help him find more Corellian jedi. The meeting with Booster was a little tense as Booster was not ready for his daughter to go off with them. He did offer to keep an ear open and that Mirax had a secure way to contact him if needed.

All four of them were on there way to the ship with Hal Horn so they could leave. Booster would pick up the speeder later. They had a few supplies to load before taking off. They had just got back to landing bay and were just finish loading the last of the supplies when 4 Inquisitorius and storm troopers blasted their way in the bay. Luke turned to Hal and Mirax and told them to get the ship ready for take off while he Mara and Corran took on the Jedi hunters. The three Jedi Masters took off their cloaks and drew their lightsabers. The Storm Troopers opened up only to be swept off their feet from a force push by Luke. Two of the hunters went after Luke. One each went after Mara and Corran. The Inquisitorius had no idea who the were dealing with. Yes teaming up on Luke was a good idea but they needed another to team up against Mara too. Corran was almost as good of swordmaster as Mara. They didn't wait for the hunters to attack before opening up to the force completely.

Mirax and Hal made it to the cockpit and started powering the ship up. As soon as it was possible Mirax activated the drop down blaster cannon. Which Hal directed to kill the Storm Troopers. Once the Storm Troopers were down he aimed at the Jedi Hunters attacking Luke, giving him a hand.

It didn't take long for Mara to dispatch her opponent. Once he was down she helped Corran. About the time His was taken care of the drop down blaster cannon opened up on the other two. It only took another minute and all four were down. Luke and the other two got aboard and the ship took off. Hal used a security password to leave so they would be able to get past any Star Destroyers in orbit. 30 minutes after the attack started they where all clear of the atmosphere and heading for deep space. They notice a Star Destroyer orbiting but did not pursue thanks to Hal's codes.

 **OK we covered a few years and Corran and Mirax has joined Luke and Mara. I have a couple ideas how to deal with attack on the Tantive IV. All I will say it will not happen like it did in the movies or books. f any one has any ideas feel free to let me know. Also should Mara or Mirax get pregnant and have kids before the Empire falls?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. This will take us through A New Hope.**

Luke was sitting in the piloted chair of the Knight's Escape with Mirax in the co-pilots chair. Mara and Corran where both in the gun wells. They had shields and weapons at full strength. While they where in the Escape near Tatooine, Ben was in the Falcon waiting for the Corellian corvette caring Leia. Once it arrived Ben would contact then and get Leia, the plans and the droid's on the Falcon and head for Yavin IV. He was also to order the corvette captain to head to Alderaan to pick up Bail Organa and also take him to Yavin IV. While This was going on Luke and the crew of the Escape were going to try to stall Vader and his Star Destroyer.

Luke would comm the star destroyer and request to speak with Vader. They figured Vader would be distracted when Luke identified himself. Once they got Vader on the comm Luke would demand Anikins surrender to face charges of treason and murder for his actions when Palpatine took over. Nobody expected him to surrender but hope that he would be able to sense the 3 Jedi Masters on the ship along with Luke's name and cause him to lose focus on the corvette. At the first sign of hostilities both Mara and Corran would open up on the shield dome sitting on top of the ships super structure. One the were took out Luke would start firing proton missiles at the super structure starting with the bridge. Once the corvette and the Falcon where gone the Escape would make it's own escape and head for Yavin IV.

L/M

Luke was meditating when he heard Mirax call out. "Luke a Corellian Corvette just entered the system and is heading this way." "OK Mirax, notify the Falcon and I ill set a course that will put us about and between where we believe the Destroyer will arrive." Mara activated the comms as Luke moved the ship. "Escape to Falcon Corvette just enter the system. Sending the coordinates, course and speed." "Copy that Sweetheart." Luke and Mara just shock their heads at the typical Solo response. A few minutes after the corvette past the Escape the destroyer entered the system. This time Luke opened communications. "Imperial star destroyer this is the freighter Knight's Escape. Jedi Master Luke Shywalker requesting to speak with Darth Vader." Turning to Mirax "Lets hope that get's his attention."

L/M

Vader was on the bridge when the ship received the hail. When the words Jedi Master were spoken the whole bridge went quiet. The captain looked at Vader for instructions. It was the word Skywalker that got his attention. He walked towards the Captains chair and activated it comm.

L/M

"Freighter Knight's Escape you are order to shut down and surrender to me. Refusal will result in the distinction of your ship and crew." Luke took a deep breath and let the force flow threw him as he calmly replied. "Jedi Skywalker on behalf to the surveying Jedi and Jedi Masters I am here to take you in to custody for treason against the Order and the Old Republic and Murder for your actions at the Jedi Temple that not only resulted in the deaths of Jedi but youngling also. You are here by ordered to surrender." Luke addressed the rest "Get ready." No sooner then he said that and all three Masters felt the warning threw the force.

Both Mara and Corran fired on the shield domes. Both were destroyed before the destroyer could raise shields. Luke fired a proton missile at the bridge the let lose with several more hitting the super structure in several places. They were so fast in there attack that the destroyer took several hits before it started to respond. Luke already had the ship moving before the first return shot was fired. While he flew Mirax monitored the progress on the Falcon and the corvette.

L/M

Obi-Wan Kenobi thought the plan was crazy but went along with it. Leave it to a Skywalker to come up with it. Even if the Skywalker was a Skywalker threw marriage. Obi-Wan knew Padme would have loved her daughter-in-law. They both where cut from the same cloth.

He was suppressing his force signature so all Vader's attention would be on Luke and them. He head the transmission letting them know the Tantive IV arrived. He activated the comm and called the corvette. "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi calling Captain Antillies. Requested permission to come along side and connect." "Master Kenobi can you verify that you are who you say you are." "Captain you have two droid's a R2 unit and a protocol droid's give to you by Bail Organa. C3PO memory was wiped but R2-D2 was not. He can identify me but I would suggest we hurry as I expect Vader will be here soon and we don't have a lot of time." It wasn't a second later that a Star Destroyer appeared on the edge of the system. "Captain We have a ship stalling them. I would like Senator Organa and the two droid's I mentioned to transfer over so I can escort them to Yavin IV. I also need you to collected Bail Organa and join us there." "Master Kenobi come along aside, sending you docking information. Princess Leia will meet you and board your ship." Solo moved the Falcon along the side of the corvette as ordered. A docking collar is extended. As Kenobi left the cockpit Han and Chewy seen a small battle start up where the destroyer was along with the Escape.

Kenobi came back in the cockpit 10 minutes later with a young woman in white. "Solo please signal the Escape and then lets get out of here." Chewy called the Escape as the Falcon left the area. The Tantive IV left a minute later.

L/M

Luke and Mara walked down the ramp of the Knight's Escape with Corran and Mirax right behind them. They had arrived in the Yavin system well after the Falcon and were meet by couple fighters from Red Squadron. "Unidentified freighter transmit security codes." Luke looked at Mara in the co-pilot chair. Mara had a smirk. Both recognized Biggs voice. Luke saw the mischief look on his wife's face so he let her respond. "Biggs Darklighter if you don't let Luke land this ship with out a security code. What I did to Fixer when he refused to stop calling me Red look like child play." Corran and Mirax look confused while Luke tried not to laugh. They got a reply a minute later. "Mara, what brings you and Luke all the way out here and where did you get the hunk of junk you are flying." "Call my ship a hunk of junk again and you better hope Vader get you before I do. Now escort us planet side we got business with Alliance command."

L/M

Down on the planet Ben was in command listening to the radio chatter between the fighters and the Escape. Shaking his head he turned to Mon Mothma. "Darklighter should know better then to get Mara all riled up. He was there the day she put Fixed in the local medical center for a week."

L/M

After getting the OK from the fighters Luke followed them planet side. When they landed near where the Falcon was Luke and Mara started powering down while Corran and Mirax lowered the boarding ramp. They were meet by Ben and Mon Mothma. Ben handled the introductions. Mon Mothma turned to Luke "Master Skywalker welcome to you and your crew." "Thank you Mon Mothma." "I meet your father a couple times. He was a promising Jedi." "He may have been at one time but what he did in betraying the Republic, he will need to answer for." Mon Mothma just nodded. Ben let them know that there where quarters set aside for them or they could stay on their ship. Luke, Mara, Corran and Mirax took the quarters since they would be able to share a room with their spouse. Mara ordered the two R2 units on board to run a full diagnostics on the ship. Ben also told them that Bail Organa had also arrived.

The 4 Jedi Masters, Mirax, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma all meet in a privet meeting. Luke and the others decided to inform the two about them coming back. Knowing both were honest and could be trusted. When they were all sitting down Luke stood and addressed the two Alliance leaders. "What I am about to tell you is a secret that must be kept at all cost. You will have questions about what I'm going to say, please wait till I am finished." After both agreed Luke began their story with the others adding a little her or there. When done Luke sat while the two Alliance leaders came to grips with what they just heard.

Bail was the first to speak. "Why wait to come out in the open now?" "While we are all mentally in our 40's we are physical still in our late teens. We have to be carefull about to many people finding out. What do you thing the Emperor or even Vader would do if they found out and that is just two individuals that would try to either kill us or capture us for our knowledge. There is also things we don't know that happen before this date and time. I knew about Vader showing up at the Tatooine system because I was there. It's how I got involved with the Rebellion." Mara spoke up after Luke finished. "Even though we could not be here we tried to forward some information I acquired before leaving Coruscant to the Alliance. Hopefully it was helpful even if we couldn't be here yet. We also have a lot more data on our ship." Mon Mothma hide her surprise at this and spoke. "We received some data from an unknown source that we were able to use to fight the Empire. It also help save some lives." "We will need to let General Cracken get a look at your Intel." stated Organa. Mara finished with "We have no problem with that but we do not want him to know the truth about us. We are aware he will be curious about us but we would like to keep that information to the two of you."

They all talked about what the four knew about the next couple years Luke did not want to get to far ahead because a lot of things will be change from what happen the first time around. They all agreed to meet again after the threat of the Death Star was dealt with. The plan for that was to have the Rebellion have ships search the systems near the core, starting with Alderaan. Once it was found then an attack force of fighters would be sent. Luke, Mara and Corran would go after the exhaust port while Red and Green Squadron took care of any Tie fighters. Ben and Mirax would also go in the Escape but would stay out of range of the attack. Mon Mothma offered some additional crew to fill empty crew spots. Luke and the other two offered to run Sims against the other X-wing pilots. All three had more experience then any X-wing pilots the rebellion had now especially Corran. The hope was it would help the other pilots improve before the attack.

L/M

It was a couple weeks later when the Death Star was spotted outside the Alderaan system. No one knew if it was going to attack or was waiting for another target. 25 X-wings came out of hyperspace right on top of it to give the Death Star any warning. Luke, Mara and Corran broke off when they arrived and headed for the trench that would lead to the exhaust port. The rest started making strafing runs on the super laser and the surface of the space station. The Escape came out of hyperspace 5 minutes in to the attack.

Luke lead his group down the trench with a shields forward and running at full speed. They did not expect any fighters to show up before they could make the shot. While they were making their run Red and Green squadrons were engaged by Tie fighters. The fighters stayed with their wing mans knowing the Ties were faster and more maneuverable then the X-wing. Though with shields the X-wings were more then able to match the Ties.

When Luke got close to the target he turned his targeting computer off knowing it would be of no use, he had it on to keep track of the distance to the exhaust port. When he got in range he fired and pulled up along with Mara and Corran. "All fighters break off. Proton missiles are away and on target." All remaining fighter broke off and headed towards the Escape to meet up and leave the system. As soon as they cleared the area the Death Star blew up ending the threat to the galaxy it posses. Luke notice they had only lost 3 fighters and Biggs and Wedge were still alive. Less then a half an hour after starting the attack all remaining ships left the system.

L/M

Vader was on the auxiliary bridge of his battle damage Destroyer when the Death Star exploded. I had taken over two weeks to repair the engines and hyperdrive and when they finally make it to their destination they arrived just in time to see it destroyed by rebel fighters. The Emperor would not be happy with this news. On top of that they had no idea where the rebels where located.

L/M

The attack force arrived to a hero's welcome. They accomplished their mission with few deaths. Mon Mothma wanted to present the Masters with medals but Luke talked her out of it.

When Luke got a chance he found Han and thanked him for his help and offered him an opportunity to earn some credits. They needed some one to supply Hal Horn and Leia if he can convince her to take up her training. Last time she never did and it hurt her. He made arrangement to have the Falcon follow them to the location needed to deliver the supplies.

Later that night Kenobi, Luke, Mara and Corran where waiting for Bail Organa and Leia in a privet conference room. They were waiting to inform her of her heritage. They were sitting there for 10 minutes when Bail lead his adoptive daughter in the room. When Bail sat down he addressed Kenobi. "Master Kenobi I assume this meeting is to talk to Leia about her parentage." "We are going to tell her some things that she needs to know. Some things will wait." Leia looked at the 4 Jedi Masters with some concern. "Master Kenobi, what is this about and why will I not be told everything?" "Princess, because of your family is you have an opportunity to train to be a Jedi." "How could I and what do you mean my family?" Luke decided it was best coming from him. "There are two members of you biological family that are or were at one time Jedi. You, yourself have the ability. Your father was a Jedi and hero of the Clone Wars. You have a twin brother that is a Jedi Master." Leia was sitting there stunned. "Who are they?" Luke looked at her "I am your twin. We were separated at birth to hide us from the Emperor. He knew that if our father had any children he would be a threat to him." Leia looked at Luke before getting up and hugged him. Bail decided to speak "Leia, Breha and I could not have children and wanted a daughter. I owed it to your mother who was a friend of mine to take one of you. Like you she served in the Galatic Senate. Before that she was Queen of the planet Naboo. She was one of the strongest woman I knew and it was a sad day when she died." "What was her name." "Padme Amidala Naberrie" replied Ben. "I met her on Naboo when she was Queen, she was pretending to be one of her hand maidens when we meet." "I have so many questions that I have wanted answers for so long but was never allowed to ask." Bail took his daughters hands in his "Leia we wanted to be able to tell you but to do so would have put you in jeopardy. We will talk later and tell you what you want to know but right now you need to make a decision about your future."

Luke spoke up "We have talked and it would be in your best interest to start your training. With the force as your ally you will be better prepared to defend yourself and others. It could also help you when you are calm direct your action." "Would you be the one to teach me?" "No, you will be taken to a secret location where you would receive your training. Though you will not be able to finish your training before needing to return to the Alliance. When that time comes Kenobi will take up your training." "Why not you?" "I will be working towards bringing Vader and his Emperor to justice." "Do I have to decide now?" "No,though we will be taking supplies to the location in a couple days. You need to decide by then. If you go you will not be the only student."

A couple days later Leia boarded the Falcon with Kenobi to leave to start her training. She had talked with her father about it and he encouraged her to take the opportunity. When they landed she was having second thoughts but stuck it out. Yoda also had a reunion with Chewbacca which surprised everyone but Luke. Chewie had told him about knowing Yoda after finding out who Luke's Master was in the previous time line. Corran had also talked with his father to see how he was doing.

L/M

When they returned to Yavin IV Luke and the other Masters plus Mirax left with Mon Mothma to join the fleet and meet with Admiral Ackbar and other military commanders. This also gave General Cracken a chance to go over all the data Mara brought with her. They also brought R2-D2 and C3PO along. R2 would work with Little Trouble and Corran's R2 unit Whisler while C3PO would help General Cracken with the data he needed to go through.

They had been on Home One for a month when Mara had been getting sick. Luke finally talked her in to going to the sick bay. When she came back to the quarters she was sharing with Luke she had a smile on her face. "Luke I'm pregnant and with twins."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. It will take place during the time of the Empire Strikes Back.**

Luke could not figure it out. The only thing he could guess was the force had a sick since of hummer. It's the only reason he could figure he ended back on Hoth. When they learned they were coming here the others were not any happier about it, though both Coran and Mara did laugh at his face he made when they heard.

It was not all bad this time around. For one thing the speeders were working from the beginning. Luke was also able to make some suggestions about were to set the base up. He suggested another area where there was a spot hidden that they could set up the power generators and shield generators.

Luke was standing at the entrance of the south hanger bay were Rogue Squadron had their fighters and speeders thinking about the last couple years since the Death Star was destroyed.

When they arrived at the main fleet and landed on Home One they were busy with briefings with High Command plus all the data Mara got before leaving Coruscant. General Cracken spoke with Mara for a couple weeks before he was satisfied he got all the information he could from her. He also had a team going through all the data on the Escape.

Mara and Luke also went and saw a medic about her pregnancy. They lucked out and their medic was Cilghal. With her as their medic they were able to let her know she was force sensitive. They had Ben work with her till they could get her to Dagobah for some training with Yoda. They did have some medical training information due to Corran's Grandfather.

With Mara pregnant she was not able to fly with Luke and Corran when they flew with Rogue squadron. Instead she flew with Mirax in the Escape and did supply runs. She also worked with Cilghal to help her with her training.

Luke and Corran flew with Rogue squadron doing missions against the Empire. They also did some missions on the ground working as a team or with the Escape. Most of their ground missions were intel gathering and they did a few rescue missions.

When Mara had their twins Simara and Selena, Mara stayed on Home One for the first 6 months. After 6 months it was decided that with the Hoth mission coming up that Ben would take the twins to Naboo to the Naberrie family. Ben would stay and help protect the twins.

When they started planning the Hoth mission Luke and Mara joined the planning. Luke made sure they picked a spot for Echo Base were they could conceal the power and shield generators and give them a better land defense against the Empire if they were to launch a ground attack against the Rebel base. Another good thing was that since Yavin IV was not know to the Empire yet, they ground personnel were not as numerous.

Luke was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar force presence came up behind him. Mara wrapped her arms around Luke and leaned in to his back.

"Your thinking to loud."

"Sorry, was just thinking about the last two years and how the force has a weird since of hummer."

Mara gave a small chuckle. "It has been a busy couple years. I also miss the twins. I wish we could take small vacation and go visit them but I know we can not. Something is coming. I don't know when but I have feeling we will be needed here soon."

"I miss them too. I also have the same feeling. We will just have to wait. With all the data you gave the Alliance we have made some head way to ending this."

"Come on Luke Han and Chewie are back and they brought Hal, Leia and Cilghal. They dropped Master Yoda off at the main fleet."

"OK, lets go see how are small band of Jedi are doing."

L/M

Luke was in command when a probe droid was spotted near the base. Command had ordered all patrols to return to base and for the blast door closed. They also had to shut down communications and radar in a hope to not be seen. The problem was that Renegade Squadron was due back any minute and Command had no way of alerting them of the possible threat.

Luke and Mara volunteered to go out and try to take it out without it seeing them. They took a speeder till thy were close then continued on foot. They were just closing on probe droid when Renegade Squadron made their approach to base. Before the two Jedi Masters could reach the droid it sent a data burst.

L/M

Corran was in command with Leia when Luke reported in. "It got a data burst off before we could reach it. Renegade flew over on their approach to base so its a good bet the Empire knows where we are."

Leia looked over to General Rieekan who ordered all units to start evacuating procedures. Leia ordered Luke and Mara to return to base as fast as they could.

L/M

Luke, Mara and Corran were with all the pilots getting a brief on their duties during the evacuation. The rest of the Jedi will help get the base personnel clear of the base before leaving on the Escape.

Luke turned to Rogue squadron after their briefing. "Everyone listen up. If the Empire lands AT-AT Walkers use your harpoons and go for the legs. The armor will be to thick for the speeders lasers. Work as a team and be careful. Once the order is given get back to your fighters and help escort the transport out of here. We will all meet up with the main fleet after wards. May the force be with you."

Luke, Mara and Corran would all pilot a speeder so that they would have a better chance of getting close to the Walkers to take them down.

L/M

Luke and Rogue group were in their speeders heading for the group of AT-AT Walkers closes to the Power and Shield generators. As they came in they all separated and took a walker. Luke with Dax as his gunner lead Wedge and Jansen to their first target. Luke had told Wedge to tuck in on Luke's tail and he would get them through this. The Walker opened up on them as the started their approach. With Wedge tucked in they closed in. When they flew through the walkers legs Dax fired his harpoon. Luke circled the Walker as Wedge piled out so he could make a run on the Walker when it collapsed. A coupe minutes later it was down and Wedge hit it between the head and body.

Mara and Corran also had a good run on theirs and two more walkers where down. When the first battle between the speeders was over the Rogues only lost two speeders.

They next hit the AT-AT's near the landing field where the transports were loading. They only lost one speeder during that fight but the pilot crashed near the base and him and his gunner got out and made for the base.

L/M

When the order was given Luke lead his remaining speeders headed toward the fighters so they could leave Hoth them selves. Luke landed near where Rogue Squadron's fighters. The escape was also there waiting to load all the none pilots from the speeder crews on board.

When Luke climbed out Hal met him at his speeder. "Master Skywalker we have all yours, Mara's and Corrans gear loaded. Mirax has the coordinates plotted and all three of your R2 units have them as well."

"Thanks Hal. Get the gunners that are not pilots on board and we will all take off. No longer then 10 minutes."

"Yes Luke."

Luke was climbing up the latter to his fighter when he saw the Falcon take off. He reached out and could tell it had Han, Chewie and Leia on it. He just hoped the hyperdrive didn't go out again.

As his fighter warmed up he looked to the X-Wing next to his and saw his wife bringing her fighter on line also.

Sending through the force his love 'Love you Mara'

Mara looked up from what she was doing and looked at him 'Love you too Farmboy. You get hurt and I will vape you so you better be safe.'

10 minutes later Rogue squadron was breaking atmosphere escorting the Escape and 4 transports. Once the transports were clear to jump to hyperspace the 10 X-Wings, 4 transports and the Escape all jumped.

L/M

Vader listen to the reports from the ground. The rebels were putting up a heavier fight then expected. None of the AT-AT's tasked with the Power Generator or the air field survived. While the speeders lasers were to under powered to breach the armor on the AT-AT's the used their tow cables effectively. He also felt several force signatures on the planet including his son.

The rebels also disabled several Star Destroyers with their land base Ion cannon to give the transports a large corridor to escape threw. The rebels also launched several proton torpedoes at the bridge of those disabled destroyers and even destroyed one of them. His Master would not be happy with this.

The only good news was that one of the rebel ships was not able to enter hyperspace and was now being chased through an asteroid field. He would get answers he needed to bring is son over to is side so they both could bring down the Emperor and rule the galaxy together.

L/M

Han had landed the Falcon on an asteroid in an attempted to hide from the Tie fighters looking for them. He was servicing the engines and hyper drive when the Empire showed up. So now he was stuck till he could find a way out of here.

L/M

Luke and the others arrived at the main fleet and were getting every organized. Luke made sure all the Jedi had quarters near each other while he had Wedge get the Rogue's squared away. Mara had gone to make arrangements for the two of them to take a trip to Naboo to see their daughters. He still had not heard anything on the Falcon yet and was getting a bad feeling.

 **So Luke ended back on Hoth and Mara had twin girl. I figured Luke needed to have future problems to look forward to. Like two daughters that look like their mother dating. Well the battle went a lot different. This time old Darth never made it planet side. Han still is stuck in the asteroid field with a busted hyperdrive. I know it wasn't as long as the last 2 but I wanted to spit up this part of the story in at least 2 chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Things have been busy and my muse took a long vacation. I also have other stories I am writing that I have not started posting. One is a Star Wars story.**

Luke was in the cockpit of the Escape getting the ship ready for the trip to Naboo. Mara was making sure the ship was secured and all their supplies were put away where she wanted them.

It didn't take much covincing for High Command to let them go. With Both Masters Yoda and Horn staying with the fleet along with the other Jedi Command granted their leave.

Luke was just finishin gup when Mara walked in the cockpit and sat in the pilotes chair.

"We are all set to go. Did you set a course that will take us to Bespin on the way to Naboo?" asked Mara.

Luke chuckled. Yes I did. If Anikin is there it will be a differant ending to out meeting."

"It better be or I will vape you myself." relied Mara.

"Love you too Mara." replied Luke.

L/M

Mara brought the Escape out of Hyperspace just outside the Bespin system. "Lets hope we can land without drawing to much attention to ourselves." commented Luke.

Mara raised an eyebrow. "After all these you dought my ability to get into a system without drawing attention to myself."

"Forgive me for my slight lack in faith." answered Luke.

"I'll think about forgiving you but it depends on how well you apologize later in our quarters." said a smirking Mara. "Lets run a scan of the system and see if Daddy dearest has arrived yet."

Luke did a full scan while making sure the were not detected by other ships in the area. Mara brought the Escape around the planet so they could make sure there were no hidden ships on the far side of Bespin. After finding anything Mara set course for the mining colony on Bespin.

L/M

Mara had landed on a pad near were Luke remembering the Falcon landed in the other time line. Neither of them saw the Falcon or any Star Destroyers on their way in.

"Looks like we got here first. Question is when do we confront Vader and his storm Troopers?" asked Luke.

"I say we keep an eye on things but we could wait till they were taken to the detention block and rescue them. Might even be able to get out before Vader knows we here." answered Mara.

"OK, we will go with that plan. Maybe if we can intercept them at the lannding bay." suggested Luke.

"Only problem is the Hyperdrive is probably down. That probably why they didn't meet up with us at the fleet. We can only guess they are on their way here." commented Mara.

It was tree days later that Vader showed up with Boba Fitt. To try to make sure that Fitt didn't get away with Han if things went wrong, Mara snuck out and sabatoged his ship.

The Falcon arrived the next day. Luke and Mara hid near the landing bay and waited for them to pass by with Lando. Mara followed them to find out where they were staying and to stop C3PO from getting blasted apart.

Luke snuck on the Falcon with R2-D2 to work on the Hyperdrive. It didn't take long to figure out what was wrong. Luckily Han had enough parts to get it to work long enough to get out of the system and to Naboo which was close by. He and R2 got to work. It took them a few hours to get it fixed enough to get out of here.

Mara stayed just far enough away not to be seen. When she notice C3PO stop and head through a side door she sped up and grabbed him from behind just before he went in the room the Stoor Troopers were hidding in.

With her hand over his mouth Mara pulled C3PO back out of the room they were in. "C3PO dodn't say a word. If you say one thing when I remove my hand I'll cut you up with my light saber. Nod your head if you understand."

C3PO nodded and Mara remover her hand. "Now there are things going on that can get us all killed. I am sending you to the Escape. You will stay there and sit and wait for Luke or I and if you touch anything I'll space you after I cut you in to a 100 little pieces. Nod if you understand."

C3PO nodded again. Mara gave Him the docking info and sent him on his way. After C3PO left Mara took off after the others. It took her a little while to find them. When she found their quarters she needed to wait for Lando to leave. She knew Lando would need to leave with them or Vader would more then likely kill him when Han and the others escaped.

It was about another hour for Lando to leave. When he was gone Mara checked to make sure no one was around. She had to be carefull as she didn't need anyone to see her enter the quarters her friends were in.

Mara knocked on their door. It only took a couple minutes for Chewie to answer the door. He was surprised but moved aside to let her in.

"Chewie I will tell all of you what's going on in a minute. Please get Han and Leia." Chewie left and came back with the others a minute later.

"Mara what are you doing her and where is the Kid?" asked Han.

"Luke is trying to get the Falcon running so you can get out of here. Vader is here. He got here yesterday along with Fett." Mara told them. "When Luke is done we will need to ge your friend Lando and get out of here fast."

Han was mad. Lando didn't warn them. "You want us to bring that traitor with us. He sold us out."

Mara glared at Han "Han thank about it. Vader just shows up. He has a whole city of people to look after. Once we get out of her talk with him but try to control your anger. Keep an open mind."

"OK, Sister but one wrong word and he is floating in space." said a still angery Han.

"Mara we need to find C3PO before we leave. He got seperated on the way here." Leia informed Mara.

"Don't worry about C3PO. I got him stashed on the Escape. I got a confermation from Little Trouble that he arrived." answered Mara.

L/M

Luke was finishing up and was checking the ship for any surprises when he got a message that Lando had arrived to collect Hand, Leia and Chewie and take them to meet Vader. He sent a return message that everything seem to be in order and he would meet them at their quarters in 20 minutes.

L/M

Mara and the others were talking when there was knock on the door. Mara moved so she would not be seen as soon as Lando walked in. Chewie answered the door and blocked the exit so Lando could not leave.

Han stood and faced is old friend. "Hey old friend. How is your knew friend Vader doing?"

Before Lando could even think about drawing a blaster it was yanked out of its holster by Mara using the force. He turned around quickly in surprise.

"Calrissian, relax and you will not be harmed. We are waiting for the OK and then all of us are getting out of here before Vader cn stop us. You are coming with us because if you stay you will be killed." Mara informed Lando.

A shaken Lando asked "Who are you and how did you know about Vade and the Empre showing up her?"

"As for how I know I will not say but as for who I am. I am Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker and I am here to rescue all of you along with help of my husband who will be here shortly." answered Mara.

Lando was just dumb founded. He thought all the Jedi were wipped out years ago. "How are you still alive I thought the Empire killed all of you."

"I can't say right now. We need to be reading to go. Lke is on his way and should be here any minute." Mara had heard over the comm piece she had in her ear while Lando was talking.

When Luke arrived he notice everyone was ready to go. "OK, Mara and I will lead with Leia bringing up the rear. Chewie I want you to cover her while Han and Lando cover Mara and I. If we run into any Storm Troopers Mara and I will deal with them quickly while the rest of you make a run for it. We will catch up with you. If Vader shows up. Clear out fast. Mara and I will delay him before making an escape to our ship."

Before anyone could ask any questions Luke turned and headed back out the door with Mara right behind him. They were half way to the Falcon when they ran into some Storm Troopers. Luke and Mara pulled out their light sabers and deflected blaster bolts back toward the storm troopers Han and Lando fired at the storm troopers taking a coupe down befor Leia was pushing them along. Luke and Mara joined back up a coupe minutes later.

When they joined back up Lando took a minute to warn the citizans of Clowd City. When he was done they off again. They were almost to the Falcon when they ran into more storm troopers with Vader with them. Luke and Mara threw off their cloaks and drew their sablers and ignited them. Han, Chewie and Lando opened up on the few storm troopers Vader had with him.

L/M

Luke moved to wear he was between Vader and the others. Mara moved beside him but with enough distance to give the other room to move.

"Vader. You can't win. Surrender and face justice for the crimes you have commited." commanded Luke.

"It will be you who surrenders and Joins me or your friends will die." answered Vader.

"I think not Anakin. If you think I will join you you have another thing coming." responded Luke.

Vader attacked after Luke finished speaking. Both Luke and Mara went on the defence till the others were safe. Then they would attack to give them space enough to clear the area them selves.

L/M

Han and the others took out the storm troopers farely fast. Leia deflected blaster bolts back at them while Han, Chewie and Lando shot the troopers. Once they killed the last storm trooper they started to take off. Han stopped to check on Luke and Mara before turning the corner to see the two of them start to push Vader back.

L/M

Vader could not believe how well they were doing against him. He was not sure he would be able to defeat his son on a one on one much less while he had help of the red head. He was being pushed back and no matter what he tried he was not able to turn the fight back his way. They were in a major intersection when he felt the pain of losing the hand holding his saber.

L/M

Luke and Mara had pushed Vader back to the intersection that had the coridor that they needed to take to get back to the Escape. They needed to keep Vader from coming after him. He signaled Mara to get rady. When she ackowleged him Luke stepped forward and increased his attack and managed to hit Vaders right wrist taking that hand off and cauing him to loses his saber.

Both Luke and Mara didn't wait to see what he did. Tey took off as fast as they could. It didn't take long to reach the Escape using the force to increase their speed. While Mara got the ship ready for take off Luke watched for more Storm Troopers. When she had the ship ready to go he ran up the ramp as the Escape took off.

When they caugh up with the Falcon they notice several Te Fighters chacing them. Mara took over the guns while Luke flew. Once both ships were clear Mara sent hyperspace cordinats for the Falon to meet them.

L/M

Vader was angery. He had not been bested with a light saber since he lost to Obi-Wan on Mustafar. His son and who ever the redhead were, they were both powerfull and well trained. If he could get them to side with him it would garentee the end of the Emperor. His Master would not be happy. He headed back to his ship to report his failer to the Emperor.

L/M

The Escape came out of Hyperspace a couple minutes after the Falcon. Mara maneuvered the Escape to come along tha Falcn. Lke radioed Han.

"Han to you copy?"

"Yea Kid. Thanks for the save back there." replied Han.

"No problem Han. How is the Hyperdrive?" asked Luke.

"It's working. What repairs you did are holding but I wnt to get some place and check thing out." said Han.

"OK, I used some old parts and fixed them enough to get you out of there nd hopefully to where we have the twins. If you don't think you can make it that far we can head back to Hoth and see if there is a base we can still land at and look for parts." replied Luke.

"Do you think it issafe enough on Hoth Luke?" asked Leia.

"Yea, chances are Vader was to busy trying to catch all of us after we fled. None of the At-At got close to the base. So unless it took time landing more, he didn't have any ground troops on Hoth and all the Star Destroyers in space above the base were hit but the ion cannon and fighters." answered Luke.

"Han why don't you gus park the Falcon near the astroid field and Luke and I will check out Hoth. We should be able to get there check it out and be back in about 6 hours." suggested Mara.

"OK hurry back. The parts Luke used were not in the best shape thats why they were replaced. They worked good to get us out of there but I don't want to take any chances on use making it all the way to where the twins are." answere Han.

L/M

Mara had just landed the Escape in the main hanger bay at Echo Base. Luke and her were checking it out to make sure it was safe.

"Looks like the Empire never made it to the base." commented Mara.

"Yea and none of the wampa ice creatures made it either. I sence no life forms on the base but us. The Alliance could even move back. I dought the Empire would look here again for them." answered Luke.

"You really want to be stationed back here again?" asked Mara.

"No but even if the Alliance doesn't use it the Jedi could. I've been thinking when we finally win that we set up hidden bases for the Jedi to use and do training." replied Luke.

"Well if you want to sleep next to me Farmboy you might want to stick Horn here because I have no desire to be back." answered Mara.

"Don't worry Mara. If we do use Echo Base it will be upgraded before moving in."

L/M

After they finished their search of Echo Base Luke and Mara went back and got the Falcon and its crew. Now Han and Luke were working on the Hyperdrive. Chewie and Lando were standing guard incase any wampas got in the base. Mara and Leia were in the command center speaking with General Rieekan and Admiral Ackbar about Echo base.

It took 4 hours to get the Falcon up and running right. Luckily Luke had some parts on the Escape that could be used to fix tha Falcon. When they got done with the hyperdrive they went through and checked other systems.

While Han and Luke worked on the Falcon Mara and Leia check the base for things that had been left behind. They got Chewie to help them and left Lando to watch for wampas.

When they got everything done everyone sat in the Escape's lounge and ate dinner.

"So are you off to see the twins?" asked Han.

"Yes. It's been to long and I hate being seperatd from them." said an upset Mara.

Luke wrapped his wife in his arms. "We wont be able to stay long but we will at least get a few days with them before having to head back to the fleet."

Lando looked confused "Who are these twins you keep talking about?"

"Mine and Mara's daughters. We sent them into hidding." replied Luke.

Lando didn't know what to say to that. Chewie spoke up. {When this is all over you will have the rest of your lives to show them how much love you have for them. One day they will understand.}

"Thanks Chewie." answered Luke. Mara was too upset to talk.

"Lets all get prefight done and get back in space. Once we leave I will send a signal and the base computer will lock the place down till the Alliance decides to come back." suggested Leia.

Everyone that was flying out on the Falcon left while Luke and Mara headed to the cockpit of the Escape. 30 minutes later both ships were heading into hyperspace.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I will start working on the next chapter soon. I hope. We are heading into the 'Return of the Jedi' time line. Still trying to figure out the final battle and what happens after Endor.**


End file.
